


来自70年代的老唱片

by Mozzie



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Kingsman: The Golden Circle Spoilers, M/M, Post-Kingsman: The Golden Circle
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozzie/pseuds/Mozzie
Summary: Time flees and leaves no room for regret.





	来自70年代的老唱片

**Author's Note:**

> No beta.

01  
手提式留声机重得出奇，堪比一杆小型冲锋枪和两个手雷一起塞进了方形行李箱，不过得是金士曼特产的那种小型冲锋枪，更轻，还难以过热。现在热得要死，喝什么酒都不合时宜，除了冰过一夜的啤酒。那又不在哈利·哈特的日常饮酒清单上。他又确认了一次行李，把它们扔上车。他要去的方向正好迎着太阳，一点都躲不开，好在太阳快下山了。人到了一定年纪总是觉得日子过得太快，简直是一闪而过。早上他在哪里，吃了什么？回想一下像在看劣质幻灯片。

这天早上哈利·哈特刚从南亚回来。他在那里做了三个月的情报工作，本来是有下级人员在做的，但亚瑟意图让新人亲身体验这个机构的工作环境，专叫这些小贵族去忍受第三世界的折磨。他自信地走在金士曼的走廊上准备回家好好休息，还有可能去意大利休假，结果亚瑟把他叫了回去（他还带着眼镜）。  
这人什么毛病，哈特想。之前亚瑟沉思良久，不知道怎么安置他，让他回去休假。休假才应该是金士曼的日常工作，半数的人都长期休假，毕竟世界不会周期性爆炸。  
“又有什么事？”哈特问。  
“小情况，让你跑一次腿。”梅林说。  
亚瑟似乎已经离开了会议室，哈特下意识看了一眼钟，怀疑他的上司正遵循着某种自定的通勤时间。至于他们这些新手当然没有此类特权，随叫随到。梅林——哈利怀疑他自从当选后就开始住在金士曼的地下室了。  
“几号？”  
“明天的飞机。新护照已经寄到你家了，旅途愉快。”  
“我肯定兰斯洛特会比我更适合这份工作，毕竟他更有经验，各个方面的。”哈特嘲讽。  
“他现在不在欧洲。”  
“还有谁做裁缝？”  
“制衣的工作跟你又没什么关系。”梅林诚恳地回答。  
哈特还在熟悉他的工作，之一。起码所有客人的尺码都是他负责记录，当然绘图、打样和实际制作过程是更有经验的人负责。  
“振作点。想想你们出勤期间我也没法休假。”  
“腌黄瓜先生——”  
梅林挤出几个单音节做回复，眼镜的镜片折射出不近人情的反光。帕西瓦尔之前问哈特梅林是否对果仁过敏。哈特说没有。梅林是个好伙计。“对人有些保留而已，刚来的苏格兰小伙。”哈特说。  
“比之前的老梅林叫人放心。“帕西瓦尔摘掉眼镜。  
出于对自己沙发和腌黄瓜先生的想念，哈特没有多聊，迫不及待地回家了。腌黄瓜先生在门口热情迎接他。它身上有股蜜桃香波味，像只长了舌头的毛球在哈特身边转来转去。晚上哈特做了点意面，加了格外多的奶油煮透，跟腌黄瓜先生分享，后者食用无盐版本。电视播着无聊但放松的电影。不得不承认好莱坞是新大陆中最神奇的地方之一。这些娱乐精神、烹饪节目——一个高个的美国女人，演示各种复杂家庭美食的做法，主妇们大概看得津津乐道。现在女人什么都能做，没谁真花上整个下午做一道‘充满爱的蓝莓芝士塔’。总之这些先进的享乐主义产品在英国少有。哈特还记得原先那台巨型收音机（其中几个按键是导弹发射按钮），还能放黑胶唱片。  
腌黄瓜先生依偎在他怀里。哈特摸了摸它的脑袋，升起一点负罪感。门口摆着宠物运输用的笼子。他出差的时候会把腌黄瓜先生送给梅林寄养，后者总是驻守总部。因为这件事，他们的友谊得到了某种微妙的增进。  
梅林看上去像是养猫的那种人，对养狗毫无经验，但出于严谨的天性，严格地遵循了饲养指南的指导。腌黄瓜先生看起来没什么不开心，从梅林那里回来之后毛发也很光亮。哈特怀疑梅林用某种高级机器打磨了腌黄瓜先生的脚趾甲，摸起来十分光滑。之前他把腌黄瓜先生送去某家宠物护理店，店员却把腌黄瓜先生趾甲剪出血之后，他就告诉梅林别把腌黄瓜先生送去那家。后者大概意识到了任何店员都有一时失手的风险，干脆在金士曼内部解决此事——没什么不好，金士曼产品令人放心。  
去南欧奔波了几天，哈特再回英国前去了一趟唱片店随即选购了一些热门产品。进门满目异国气质，嘴唇上的一抹小胡子、压在发带底下的长发、夸张粉蓝色手写字体……哈特挑了些看起来正常的。泛黄的唱片封面上印着照片，夸张花体字避不开，像牛津鞋少不了花纹。  
“一共多少？”哈特问。  
负责收钱的嬉皮士用看毒贩的眼神看了他一眼，写了个数字给他，仿佛他不是来自外国而是来自异世界。这些唱片随后被打包寄去金士曼总部。哈特有礼尚往来的习惯，培养同志之间良好的友谊相当重要，当然也要有分寸。他们这群人鲜少有什么直系血亲，将降低生育率贯彻到底，如果有葬礼也是这些老同志们出席的。但归根结底他们只是同事。金士曼刻意培养这种关系。他们使用代号，今年的加拉哈德跟明年的加拉哈德可能根本不是一个人。金士曼教条。保持距离和友谊，还有崇高骑士精神。  
回到家腌黄瓜先生再次表示热烈欢迎。这次它没那么饿了，似乎才饱餐过，跑了一会就回到自己的窝内呼呼大睡。哈特拿出清理用具开始打理墙壁上挂着的画像。哈喽，詹姆斯·哈特。哈喽，戴福斯男爵夫人。你好，伊拉里奥诺维奇——什么什么——总之你是个阁下，远方的私生子表叔。还有他的蝴蝶标本们。还有——  
“嗨，哈特夫人。”哈特随手掸了一下油画框。他有大把照片，只是这幅画的大小比较合适走廊里这个位置。“军队生活不赖，妈。不会有脏小子来家里喝酒，对不对？同僚都是有身份的人。整日与绅士为伍。”  
房间里响着‘安妮的歌’[1]。腌黄瓜先生发出差点盖过唱片机的可怕鼾声，足够从一楼回档到楼上，主要因为房子很空，如果有小孩跑来跑去，有人在厨房烧饭，有几个朋友在台球桌旁边打周末台球特别赛，那从二楼肯定听不到它打鼾的。

[1]: John Denver 74年专辑中的曲目之一。歌词节选：  
You fill up my senses  
Like a night in a forest  
Like the mountains in springtime  
Like a walk in the rain  
Like a storm in the desert  
Like a sleepy blue ocean  
You fill up my senses  
Come fill me again

02  
梅林中午才出现，埃格西等到都在沙发上睡着了，他之前一直以为梅林住在金士曼总部的某间仿核爆密封地下室里。梅林走进门口，盯着埃格西张开着的嘴。罗克茜一脚踹醒了睡得正香的加拉哈德。  
“哦，哦——嗨，梅林。”埃格西迅速起来，理了理衣服。  
“设备有什么故障你可以让兰斯洛特帮你搞定。”梅林的语气透露出他今天并不想出现在金士曼，世界不爆炸的时候人就要休假。  
“我对车一窍不通。”罗克茜说。“只能提供网络帮助。”  
“加拉哈德，我不记得你今天有什么任务，今天你甚至不用去店里上班。”梅林转向埃格西。  
“是的，不过拜托——这比上班要紧多了。”  
罗克茜看向别的地方，一种较为礼貌的翻白眼姿势。  
“我今天说好要带蒂尔德公主短途旅行的。”  
梅林挑了一下眉毛，然后略微低下头看向埃格西。后者在梅林的神态中读到了极大的鄙夷情绪。秉着来上班就干点什么再走的精神，金士曼的后勤打开了汽车修理程序。罗克茜去楼上煮咖啡。她现在大部分时间住在金士曼总部，外面的草坪还能让她偶尔骑骑马，遛狗的场所也很大。  
“就跟独享豪华贵族学校宿舍一样，还没人管你带谁留宿。”罗克茜说。  
“这样的发展确实是个意外，真的……不是每次约炮都会那么来电。”埃格西心虚地说。  
“我肯定你之前没用过约炮软件。”  
“太刻薄了。”  
“想试试吗？”  
“哪个搭讪得到瑞典公主？我马上试试。”  
梅林结束了修理程序。“就这样。记得自己去加油。还有别动我的音乐库。”  
埃格西说：”一万个感谢，梅林！顺便一提——你的品味很赞，但是——“  
梅林比了一个闭嘴的手势，示意他可以开着车飞向心爱的公主了。埃格西拿着钥匙轻快地走出去。罗克茜从楼上下来，给了梅林一杯咖啡。  
"不走吗？今天休假。“罗克茜问。  
梅林本来打算呆一会，跟罗克茜一样享用一下金士曼资源。他在金士曼有一间多媒体房，收集有大量CD、黑胶唱片、磁带等等。后勤特权。不过手机提示他今天有个快递。  
“老狗总觉得家里舒服。”梅林向罗克茜致意，随后离开。罗克茜能想象梅林下楼进入金士曼‘地铁’，以磁悬浮快铁的速度喷向某郊区豪宅——整栋楼都是科技的结晶。  
事实是梅林下楼，从车库里开出来一辆毫不起眼的黑色宝来，侧面还有没来得及上漆盖掉的划痕，用骑自行车的速度慢吞吞地开向城郊。他住在一栋小户型的联排别墅里，隔壁那家已经搬了出去，草皮上挂着’此房出售‘。梅林自己的地盘看起来也很像商品房，外墙没自己重漆过，跟社区保持统一。花园什么都没种，只铺了石板，草皮刮得像囚犯的头皮一样干净。判断这里住着人的办法可能只有垃圾桶和有使用痕迹的车库。  
在家等了十来分钟，物流人员到了他家门口让他签收快递。梅林拆开箱子，里面整齐的码着几张包了保护层的唱片，包装之小心，简直像在保护一根从巴西远程运输的原味发黑的香蕉。梅林不习惯这个——对他来说这都是流行音乐，现在依旧还是在他的天地流行，结果转眼几年过去都已经受到了古董的待遇。’约翰·丹佛全套。当然他老早就有了，其中好几张还是哈利·哈特送给他的。这样的东西一个人不可能只有两套，一套使用，一套收藏，还要有一套备用收藏。  
梅林把碟片收好，打开留声机放皇后乐队的‘歌剧院一夜’。头一首就是波西米亚狂想曲，有点不太适合节假日，或者目前这个状况。特别是有关枪的这句，等等，已经过了，还好，但还有呢……‘我大限将至……让惊颤蹿过我脊背。’  
梅林感到喝酒的欲望，毫不迟疑地给自己倒了一杯苏格兰威士忌。这是好歌，让人情不自禁地哼起来。‘你既爱我又留我去死……’这是值得永远流行的东西，就跟苏格兰酒一样，永远最好。让人不禁思索不必要的问题：人死前到底想了什么呢，还是什么都不想？毕竟物理上只有那么一点时间，伽利略还是真主都在此时平等了。  
梅林试图构思这种感觉，不幸的是酒精让他头脑空空。他试图想一些符合文学描述的事情——后悔的事。下半年的地税交了吗……是支票托收还是……？唱片机放出来的歌声有股颗粒感。真的是老歌了。最好别去算年份。  
这首歌放完后，梅林平躺下来。他的沙发很长，正好够他一个人舒服地躺着。酒精从胃里反向洄游大脑，暖洋洋的。或许人死前就是这种感觉，泡在暖水里，脑子里流淌着酒精和音乐。这才算进入哲思的状态、进入文学领域。等等，操。梅林爬起来换碟，他拒绝在这种完美的迷醉状态下听‘我一生的挚爱’[2]。  
晚上他点了外卖，从沙发上爬起来去门口取。负责快餐的送货员已经跟他有点熟了，但对他毫不在意。中年中产单身汉，这种产品在伦敦跟鸽子和松鼠一样稀罕。反正这群人日后也不住福利养老院，死后还能成为某美国人的‘欧洲远方亲戚’。  
晚餐后，梅林把餐具丢进洗碗机。他在书房看了一会报告，给自己倒了一杯酒，就一小杯，拿着它去卧室。休假的一天，加上一点点工作。当你意识到每一天都一样的时候，大半年都过去了，圣诞树被砍下来，商店开始卖发笑的兔子和彩蛋。整栋楼都很安静，甚至听得到楼下晚归的小孩滑滑板路过。  
“……烂透了，他昨天……”  
"朱迪——一起去买新一期的……“女孩的声音。  
某人说了什么。他们的说话声和滑板声渐渐消失了。  
上次他滑着滑板是什么时候？应该是在大学时代，在他家那里可不流行这个。至于上次有什么人问他要不要一起出去，梅林确信是埃格西问的。他也想起来很久之前哈特问他’嘿，哈米什，愿意一起去喝一杯吗？‘。好时光。他摘掉眼镜，让酒精带自己潜入梦底。

[2]: Love of my life，皇后乐队柔情歌曲。（JOJ翻唱的版本也很好听）

03  
世界上又少了一个大反派。这句话等于按照宇宙某种不可言说的守恒定理，金士曼人员再次放长假——说回来现在也没人管了，没亚瑟，没人分配工作。埃格西成了媒体人物，在明面上有了身份。哈特想到自己将要成为某王子或公主的教父，始终觉得不可思议。人到他这个年纪，特别是还死过一回，理论上来说马桶爆炸都已经不能令他吃惊了。但仔细思索——真不可思议。这一天肯定没多远了。埃格西现在正在蜜月中，毫不怀疑这个家庭回来之后会再添新员。  
秘密地，哈利购置了一整套幼儿科普知识图册和蝴蝶图谱。这些礼物都被包好了，静静等待着。他有强烈的预感：他或者她（两个更好，数字越多越好）会成为蝴蝶学家……  
哈米什叫了一声。哈利猛地清醒过来。可能是后遗症之一，他思维发散程度持续增长。哈米什被关在外面，开始用爪子扒拉门。  
“抱歉，伙计。”哈特开了门，提着行李下楼上车。哈米什抢先一步蹿上了车，卧在副驾驶上，满意地盯着哈特。它跟腌黄瓜先生完全是两个极端……跟喂养情况也有关系。在关键的幼年时期，由于忙着拯救世界，哈利把它寄养在酒厂。那时他们还没培养出感情——之后显然他爱上了他的新伙伴，并把它宠坏了。  
“这只狗有分离焦虑症，真的。嘿，哈米什，你难道不爱我吗？”埃格西说。  
“过两年就会好的。”哈特回答。  
路上太阳真的很毒辣。哈米什明智地缩到前排下方的阴影里。哈利很想放歌，但这是新车，他还一张唱片都没来得及购置。打开收音机只能听古典音乐频道，要么听一些让人怀疑现在是否是二十一世纪的魔幻新闻。美国啊，魔幻之地。  
没有音乐的驾驶是枯燥的。哈米什已经睡着了，间歇性地打鼾。它才一岁，居然已经开始打鼾了。哈特感到秋季带它去体检的必要。这件事跟少年瘾君子一样恐怖。要考虑到哈米什每天睡在他枕头上，可以遇见未来将要遭受失眠的折磨。  
总算从敞亮的公路开上了山，四周被树荫环绕。哈米什是个聪明的家伙。它在快要到达之前就醒了，表现出想要下车的焦躁情绪。哈特将车开上小路，在林荫中停下。这里挺凉快的，乡村小路的终点。  
哈特把手提箱搬出来。哈米什在车边的草地上嗅来嗅去。他还带了个架子，最后发现不太合用，干脆直接把箱子放在石板上，算是零距离播放了。带的碟当然是约翰·丹佛全集。‘乡村路带我回家’，应景极了。哈特主张把墓碑立在这里，埃格西也同意。  
那天下午——他回想——肯定是周末下午，反正休假。他问梅林要不要一起去喝一杯。他还是习惯梅林，主要因为他就认识这么一个。  
“我得请你一杯。”哈特坚持。  
梅林怀疑地看着他，哈特认为那是个怀疑的眼神。梅林有张严肃的面孔，和曾经饱含浓烈口音与冷笑话的内在。哈特感觉他们会成为好朋友，不止因为他们同届进入金士曼。  
“我们这样干站在这里喝酒对于英国人来说也过于奇怪了。说点什么？”  
“你想知道什么？”  
“你想聊的。”  
哈特之后不得不再次重启话题。  
“这首歌我之前听过，忘记是哪张唱片——”  
“很高兴知道你也喜欢。”梅林举起酒杯喝完最后一口。“‘安妮的歌’，如果你之后要找的话。”  
约翰·丹佛的‘安妮的歌’。哈特觉得自己当时应该果敢一点，勇于承认自己并不知道约翰·丹佛是哪位美国嬉皮士。或者应该想起来那张封面上的花体——J开头的，写得像画一样，像一颗大泡泡糖（这种字体现在早已屡见不鲜）。  
这件事根本不是重点。根本无所谓。他认识梅林几十年了，维持着良好的同事关系。他死前什么都没想，是的，让人后悔了。  
“不是每个人都有重来的机会，你说呢，哈米什？”  
哈米什对着车胎尿了一泡尿，快乐地跑过来。它先闻了闻哈特的裤腿，随后绕着石头墓碑转了一圈。哈特有点担心它会对着墓碑撒尿，很快释怀了——他都带了唱片过来，梅林不会在乎这点小事。尝过死亡的味道后，哈特奇怪地对这块做石头失去了应有的感觉。他只能想象梅林以一种放松的姿势仰躺在草地上，穿着套头毛衣和棕皮鞋。然后他想象梅林成为了一个很矮的瘸子，这画面恐怖又搞笑。  
哈特摘掉眼镜，坐在墓碑上。所幸他选了一个平顶的，要是弄那种带雕塑式的，叫人怎么坐！落日余晖在黑胶唱片上拉出焦糖似的丝线，一圈圈摇晃。梅林干嘛不早点分享他的专辑？时间过得真快，他坐在昔日老友的墓碑上听着‘安妮的歌’，还觉得这是去年的流行歌曲。

完。


End file.
